


Fighting Fate

by DianaMoon



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Multi, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Sad, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You either follow your fate or you fight it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Discovered that I never posted this anywhere else, haha. Was originally written for a drabble contest at the AC BIG Bang community five years ago. It's very vague and rather short. I do miss this ship and this fandom though.

He never told Ezio he had figured out the Apple and the Brotherhood's secrets. Never told him of his plan. Despite their brief moments together through the years—how he treasured them—he wondered if even Ezio knew any of it. But he needed to do this, even if it fought against his very nature. He spent his nights with her for only as long until they were sure. He did it for Ezio and him. For their future. For if they couldn't spend their lives together in this life, he wanted to give them a chance in the next.

* * *

Ezio had never let anyone get close to him until Rosa and Leonardo. It was bad enough he had let them in at all. He knew it wasn't fair, even if both understood in their own way. Not like he had committed himself to either, and both had their own affairs. But it hurt so much more when he began to see the artist less and less. He knew he was always welcomed—Leonardo would never turn him away. But it was the first time since his family, that he felt afraid of loving again. So he left, for good.

* * *

Somehow he knew this would happen. He must have, Ezio thought to himself, laughing bitterly. It was all laid out in the codices. He read, never understanding, but Leonardo _must_ have. That had to have been why Leonardo never pressured him to stop, to retire, to stay longer than a night. Maybe he had hoped Ezio would on his own. Damn it, he _should_ have. He never thought he'd live this long, thought he would have been killed many missions ago. That he would be the first one to go. As he stood over Leonardo's grave, he wished he had.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this crazy fan theory that Leonardo had figured everything out and new it wasn't his place to explain it all. He knew himself, and he knew Ezio and if everything he translated was right, he had hope that in another life they'd meet again, but that meant ensuring his bloodline would go on. 
> 
> I say this with a lot of my bunnies or short stories, but I may one day actually expand and write this out, through what Leonardo went through and then how in the 'modern day' their souls meet again.


End file.
